DZMC
DZMC 98.3 (98.3 MHz in Metro Manila) branded as Hit Radio 98.3 is a radio station that plays the throwback radio from the 90's and early 2000's (1992-2005). It is owned and operated by Radio Philippines Network. Its studio is located at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Old Balara, Diliman, Quezon City and transmitter is located at #97 Panay Avenue, Brgy. South Triangle, Quezon City. The current station manager is Winner (Winner Santos). History 'DZMZ 98.3 (2006-2009)' DZMC 98.3 was launched in September 2006 through the efforts of the DBC Chairperson Edna T. Bernabe and Prof. Albert Torres, also the voice continuity of GMA Network. During the school year 2007-2008, the radio station was on a test broadcast run by COC students and facilitated by the DBC student organization, BroadCircle. In the summer of 2008, DBC held workshops to train COC students who will be handling the campus radio station. This school year 2008-2009, the test broadcast continues along with some simulation broadcasts featuring the trained student organizations. It broadcasts from the Campus Radio Station of the College of Communication Building, Polytechnic University of the Philippines, Anonas Street, Sta. Mesa, Manila. It is used as a laboratory for the College of Communication (COC) students of the university. Its programming tentatively include news, sports, educational/children's programs, talk shows, commentaries, to music programs and request shows, mostly geared towards the interests of students, faculty and administration. Prof. John Gemperle, also known as Papa Jack - a radio announcer from 90.7 Love Radio provides assistance and training to students and faculty on the basics of announcing and technical know-how. Prof. Ricky Rosales, a radio announcer from DWIZ (now moved to DZMM), has also given lecture on news writing and reporting. Due to the limited capacity of its transmitting signal, DZMC can only be heard within the vicinity of the P.U.P. Manila campus and its surrounding communities along Sta. Mesa, Manila. Plans to make the station available to as many listeners as possible are being considered once the NTC license be approved. DZMC plans to utilize a regular programming on October, 2008. At present, auditions and trainings for in-house DJs, announcers, technical personnel and writers/researchers are ongoing. The station randomly operates from 8:00 am and ends at 5:00 pm, Mondays through Fridays and broadcast-free during semestral breaks. As of 2009, the station is currently off-the-air. 'DZMC Logo' In September 2008, the station was relaunched by BBrC III-4D and II-4D as part of their requirement in Communication Campaigns. They distributed brochures containing info about the station such as objectives and programming. A logo for DZMC was created by JM of BBrC159, which was derived from the design of COC's logo. The said logo can now be seen in a banner displayed at the radio station, and in pin buttons being given away to students. The red half-arch on the left represents Broadcast Communication, the green half-arch represents Journalism, while the blue color represents Communication Research. The purple globe represents the administration and faculty of PUP College of Communication. A transponder engraved with the letters PUP and COC on the base (which also resembles the Pylon, a PUP symbol) is DZMC's commitment to produce globally competitive students equipped with the skills and knowledge needed for the broadcast media industry. Written on the logo are the station's call letters (DZMC), frequency band (FM), and frequency (98.3). 'Hiatus' On a breaking news posted on the website of PUP-COC's The Communicator, it was reported that the all operations have been put on hold, due to reasons of pending license application.BREAKING NEWS :: COC Radio Station Stops Airing | accessdate = 2008-11-30| author = Arlyn Amboy & Hernan Aguacito| year = 2008| publisher = The Communicator Relatively, an opinion article regarding the matter is also featured on the September–November 2008 print issue of The Communicator.Opinion :: No Holds Barred :: The Fourth Pamela | accessdate = 2008-11-30| author = Jan Meynard Nualla| year = 2008| publisher = The Communicator|format=PDF 'Hit Radio 98.3 (2015–present)' On April 1, 2015, the government-sequestered TV-radio network Radio Philippines Network announced to took part of the station's airtime release of DZMC 98.3. On April 5, 2015, following the rival oldies stations with Retro 105.9 DCG FM and Wish 1075, the station had been the AC format, by introducing new DJs. The station is called Hit Radio 98.3 with its slogan to Your Throwback Hits Station as its playlist now focuses on playing the classic hits from the 90's and early 2000's (1993-2005), albeit in a younger tone and in an adult contemporary spin. Described as the younger retro hits, it plays music from the 90s to early 2000s. Also, the station beginning to launched the 24-hour program for the 80's and early 90's (1980-1992) thru Thursday Hitback during Thursday while added for Club Rewind, the remix of the 90's and early 2000's which airs during Saturday nights. Target Market * Primary: 25 – 35 years old * Secondary: 15 – 24 years old * ABC1 Males 57%; Females 43% * Songs from 1993 to 2005 Air Staff * Jay (Jay Santiago) * Max Speed * Fran (Monica Tobias) * Julz (Julz Savard) * Winner (Winner Santos) * Nino Belza Programming We throw it back 24/7. We play you hits from the 90’s to early 2000’s that will surely bring back so many memories. * Wake-Up Radio - Hosted by Jay; Monday-Saturday, 5am-9am * The Drive - Hosted by Max Speed; Monday-Saturday, 9am-1pm * Afternoon Siesta - Hosted by Fran; Monday-Saturday, 1pm-5pm * Prime Nights - Hosted by Julz; Monday-Saturday,5pm-9pm * Winner at Night - Hosted by Winner; Weekdays, 9pm-12mn * Thursday Hitback - Music from the 80's to early 90's (songs from the 1980 to 1992); Thursday; all day. * Club Rewind - Club mixes from 90's and early 2000's, hosted by Nino Belza; Saturdays, 9pm-12mn. See also * 99.5 Play FM * Radio Philippines Network References External links * Official Website Category:Radio stations in Metro Manila Category:Radio stations established in 2007 Category:Radio Philippines Network Category:Adult contemporary radio stations in the Philippines